Shipping One-Shots by Matau
Just a bunch of shipping one-shots by me. I might even merge some of my other shipping one-shots into this one. You can suggest ideas here! -Matau Mastering Burns (A. N.: Burn needs more ships, so we gave her more ships. For Luster!) Mastermind looked at his son, just introduced to him by Morrowseer, admiring how much his intelligence had been replicated in his progeny. It was clear that his genes were very powerful. He thought idly about Farsight. He’d loved her, it was true, but perhaps he should move on. After all, his tribe was in danger of extinction, and if they didn’t want to go a reproductive society similar to what the MudWings had, remarriage would be required. He had to pick a new lover, and soon. It was required for the survival of his tribe. However, there was a major problem. His affections had always gone to… well, odd dragons. Farsight had been highly eccentric, as her tragic death had shown. His previous lovers had been equally unusual. They had included seers, scholars, and soldiers. And, he reminded himself wryly, a certain princess. She was a SandWing, and he was just about sure anyone in his tribe would consider him insane, a traitor, or both for being smitten with her. She’d widely been criticized as psychotic, monstrous, and evil, but those accusations always rang hollow with him. Isn’t that what the IceWings call us? Opinions cannot be taken as absolute. On the other hand, it was quite clear to those who knew Morrowseer well that he was in love with another princess, so perhaps it was not so impossible. No. It '''is' impossible. Blister’s at least our ally. Burn is now our enemy. I would be betraying my tribe if I supported her.'' His sly, romantic side shot back, Only if you helped her win the war. You could convince Morrowseer to convince Blister to spare her life—he’s got enough influence with her—under the condition that Blister get the throne. Mastermind groaned. Why can’t I decide what to do? I’m a brilliant scientist, I should be able to deduce the best course of action! ---- Burn growled at the cowering soldier before her. “Repeat the message, word for word, exactly as it was given to you. Leave nothing out.” The soldier whimpered, “Blister told me to say, ‘Dear sister, this war has cost the world enormous resources, treasure, and lives. Please meet with me at the border of the Sand and Sky Kingdoms. Bring no soldiers, save at most four royal guards. I will do the same. Talons of Peace will be there in force to ensure that there is no bloodshed. Send your response with this messenger.’” Burn snarled, “So my pathetic sister wants peace? Well, I might let her keep her worthless life if she turns over all of her subjects and treasure to me. Tell her that I’ll be at that meeting, and I’ll only bring four guards. Tell her that she’d best come ready to surrender if she plans on keeping her neck attached to her body.” The soldier nodded weakly, terrified. “I will. Please don’t kill me.” Burn ordered, “Then get out. You have your message.” The soldier turned and flew, clearly very glad to be able to leave alive. Burn watched him flee, very pleased. With luck, she’d soon be the undisputed ruler of the SandWings with all of Pyrrhia respecting and fearing her. Her thoughts wandered to the SandWing throne. She would have to have an heir sooner or later, or else the throne would fall to one of her sisters. Blaze would be awful, and Blister… acceptable, but not as good as one of her own dragonets. Consequently, she needed to pick a king. She’d have no lack of suitors, of course; no queen ever had. She thought about the few lovers she’d had affairs with over the years. All of them were charming, handsome, and loyal. But none of them had the combination of traits that made the sorts of kings which could turn a kingdom into an empire. She’d need someone to complement her talents, someone whose sheer genius balanced her sheer power to deal with the finer points of government she had no patience for. Perhaps a scientist or scholar, one who was learned in the arcane arts. Of course, he couldn’t just be some learned dragon. He’d have to also be totally loyal, and reasonably attractive. Maybe even a dragon from another tribe. It would definitely help her build up her alliances after the war. A NightWing, perhaps? I’d gain influence in their tribe, and that would be no small feat. Yes, a NightWing scientist, I think… Seeing an Auk (A. N.: This isn't really shipping, more friendshipping. Sorry if it's not shippy enough. For Storm!) Morrowseer saw the Summer Palace of the Kingdom of the Sea before him. He’d flown long and hard to arrive here from the volcano. It was a couple days after the eruption; his injuries had greatly slowed him down. But that was over. Now he could do something he’d meant to do for a long time. He landed at the burnt-out ruins. A large, green SeaWing with tiny beady eyes approached him. “What are you doing here, NightWing?” the SeaWing growled. “Intruders will be captured and possibly executed.” Morrowseer replied, coldly, “I’m here to speak to Queen Coral about her oldest daughter. It’s quite important, and she knows me. I have been here before, and I have not betrayed you.” The SeaWing growled, “What’s your name? And what happened to you? You look you just went swimming in lava.” Morrowseer answered, “I’m Morrowseer. That’s not far from the truth. I just survived a volcanic eruption. I’m with Blister. Now, go get her.” “I am Shark,” the SeaWing said. “I serve on Queen Coral’s council. I will go talk to her. Stay where you are.” Shark turned and dove into the water, leaving Morrowseer to watch from behind silently. Several minutes later, Shark emerged, a sour look on his face. Behind him, another large, SeaWing, covered in pearls, followed. Coral, Morrowseer thought. Two dragonets were harnessed to the queen. “Hello, Morrowseer!” Coral said happily. “These are Anemone and Auklet, my two youngest daughters. I heard you had something to tell me about Tsunami. What is it?” Morrowseer said, coldly, “Your eldest daughter has betrayed Blister and your alliance, and left me to die on an erupting volcano. She is currently in the rainforest, consolidating the RainWing conquest of the NightWings. She was also the one who killed Gill personally.” Coral’s jaw dropped, and she started shaking. “My… my beautiful Tsunami… a traitor?” she whispered. She looked down at her talons, horrified. “No! It’s not possible! You must be mistaken! She couldn’t have done that! ” Morrowseer’s gaze didn’t waver. “It’s all true. Do you see the burns I have? They were from a fireball from the volcano she left me on. Tsunami hates Blister. I’ve seen that as plain as night. I can show you the NightWings serving under the RainWings helplessly. And if you won’t believe me about Gill, maybe you’ll believe her. You can ask her yourself.” Coral’s eyes were wider than Whirlpool’s. She looked at Morrowseer, unable to speak. Her eyes pleaded for help, unable to even ask for it. Shark muttered, “Doesn’t surprise me in the least. I long suspected she was a traitor, and now I’m proven right. That’s what comes of dragonets. They always think of themselves, and never of what needs to be done.” Anemone said, “Mother, I can prove if he is lying.” She picked up a rock. “Rock, if he is telling the truth, leap into the air.” The rock lifted upwards. She cried, “What? No, the spell must be inaccurate! Rock, if he is lying, return to the ground!” The rock stayed in the air, hovering eerily. Coral fell to her knees. “You’re telling the truth,” she whispered, mortified. “Tsunami killed Gill… Tsunami killed Gill… Tsunami killed Gill… Tsunami killed Gill…” Mumbling to herself, she turned away. Anemone shot a hateful glance at Morrowseer, and patted her mother on the back. Shark, unexpectedly, patted her on the back too. But Auklet… Auklet looked at him oddly. She actually smiled at him. “Mowwo?” she asked. “Mowwo sad? Sewnawmee mean Mowwo? Bad Sewnawmee!” Coral moaned, “Yes, Tsunami’s been very bad. I can’t believe it… I just can’t believe it… How could she have done that?” Auklet asked, “Mowwo fwend Awkwet? Mowwo fwend Awkwet fowr evew?” Morrowseer shrugged. “Alright, Auklet, I’ll be your friend.” She ran forward and hugged his leg. “Yay! Mowwo fwend Awkwet! Awkwet fwend for evew and evew! Mowwo niwce, Sewnawmee mean. Sewnawmee not Awkwet fwend. Awkwet make Sewnawmee go away! Not come back!” Anemone growled, “No, Morrowseer’s the mean one. He had no reason to tell us this. I think he just wanted to cause pain and break our family apart.” Auklet yelled, “No! Bad Anemownee! Mowwo not mean! Mowwo nice! Mowwo save whole wowld! Mowwo not bweak family, Mowwo be nice to Cowal and Awkwet and Anemownee! Mowwo fiwx family, make Sewnawmee nice! Anemownee no mean Mowwo!” Morrowseer watched, nonplussed, as Auklet and Anemone continued to argue with each other. It was… confusing, to say the least. First, he had trouble figuring out what Auklet was saying, and secondly, he also didn’t understand why she was so passionate in her defense of him. She barely knew him. Still, it might be useful. After all, she’s royal, and it’d be good to have a friendly queen on the SeaWing throne… Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)